Change
by RaNdOm CaT927
Summary: Saphirre Lyn Rogers has come down with a very rare illness and there is only one cure. A change of body and mind. rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

_yay! I finally started my new story! I hope you guys like it ^^ and special thanks to mah lil sis for editing this while I wrote it! ^^_

(THIS IS A LINE BREAKER D:):::::::::::::::

"Now, miss Rogers, your test results have come back positive, I'm sorry."

My eyes widened. "WHAT?"

The doctor raised his hands. "Now let me finish, this illness have come before, and we have a cure, but there are some, uh… consequences to the matter."

I felt my heart sink. "And what would those be?" I asked worriedly.

The doctor sighed. "We can transfer your mind and thoughts to a different body, but, it only works if we change you into a pokemon, your disease will spread to your new human body if we give you one." He explained.

I felt my whole body turn cold with fear.

"So, we can either change you, or euthanize you. Which would you prefer?"

I thought for a moment. I could start a new life, living in the forest with tons of wild pokemon to befriend, like I had always dreamed of. Or, I could choose death, the merciless ending to life itself, and die knowing that I never accomplished my lifelong dream. So why am I sitting here thinking about it?

I looked up at the doctor and smiled for the first time in weeks.

"Lets give it a go." I answered.

The doctor nodded then turned. "Follow me if you will."

I stood, albeit a bit shaky due to the illness sapping every bit of my strength, and followed him out the door and to the other side of the hospital, and it had been nearly five minutes of walking when I saw a door labeled "Subject room". I swallowed hard and followed the doctor into the room.

The room was filled with hundreds of tubes. Each with a pokemon in it. The doctor motioned for me to walk forward, and I did so without thinking. Then I heard him speak.

"Take a look around and see if you can find one you like."

I looked back at him and he nodded. I turned back and took a deep breath, the began browsing like it was a library trying to find one of my favorite books.

I was walking through what seemed like the hundredth isle when I heard a small voice in the back of my mind. I stopped walking and blinked a few times before I heard it again.

_I'm here._

I turned my head to the left, and there were two tubes with a Lucario in each one. One was labeled male while the other was female. I walked to the female one and looked at her form. She seemed very lean and healthy thanks to the hospital, but the only obvious odd trait about her was the fact that she was a shiny. Yellow fur instead of blue and blue where its black.

Then I was aware of footsteps walking down the isle. I looked to my left and saw the doctor approaching me. Then he looked at the lucario and smiled.

"She definitely suites you. Do you choose this one?" He asked.

I slowly nodded. Then followed his finger as he pressed a red button and the tube hissed to life. Then the doctor brought out a walkie-talkie and pressed a button.

"I need a nurse to come to the Subject room." He spoke into it.

Almost a minute later, a blonde nurse came in with a long cart, and by then the liquid in the tube had drained away letting and my new body was on the bottom no longer floating. I watched as the nurse opened the tube and gently laid the body onto the cart and then she draped a white sheet over it. Then she wheeled it out of the room to who knows where. I looked a the doctor and he nodded.

"Now, we will have to do the surgery right away. Follow me." He announced walking away.

I scrambled to keep up with him and soon we were in the surgery wing of the hospital. We entered room thirty-seven, and he laid me onto the table. Then turned and opened a small drawer and pulled out a needle with a tube filled with some bright blue substance.

"Now, I will need to put you to sleep with this. It is a strong substance that keeps you asleep for twenty-four hours. Are you ready?"

I nodded slowly. Then he put the needle into my arm and I immediately felt massively drowsy, and the next thing I knew I had fallen asleep…

::::::::::::::::::

Jewel: I know I'm not in this story but RaNdOm CaT said I could be in the authors notes! Yayz! :3

Me: R&R PLZ


	2. Chapter 2

_yayz anotha chapter! I'm so awesome! ^^ I hope u guyz liek it!_

_:::::::::::_

My sense of hearing came first, I knew my eyes were closed, and that my whole body felt numb. I slowly flexed what felt like my fingers, then I realized that I only had three instead of the usual four and a thumb. I opened my eyes and raised my hands - or paws -

to look at them. They were an odd navy blue up until my elbow and yellow until my shoulder, where a navy blue ring circled my shoulder.

I looked down at my torso. A large spike rested square in the middle and shiny silver fur fell down until my hips. Followed by a ring of navy blue and yellow thighs and navy blue legs.

I looked around the room. Nobody was here. Then I swung my legs around and got up off the bed. I spotted a floor mirror and walked to it. I saw the female lucario from before, only I saw her red eyes staring back. That was me, I'm a lucario now. I touched the side of my face and ran my paw down my muzzle.

Then I heard voices out my door. My ears swiveled around and my head turned to the door. My feet moved before I was thinking and I found myself with my ear against the door. I heard the doctors voice.

"The surgery has been performed with no flaws. The girl is healthy as far as we know and she should be ready for testing in a few days." I heard him report.

"Good, we need to know is there are any, malfunctions, in her systems. I want you to euthanize her so we can study and see if any normal organs have changed." A deeper voice commanded.

I shivered and broke away from the door. My eyes were wide with horror and my ears were flat against my head. Those bastards! They were going to kill me anyway!

I looked around and spotted a window. I ran over and lifted it open then looked out. It was only three stories, I could make the jump. I climbed up on the window sill and braced myself, then jumped. I landed with no problems other than a stumble.

I stood up straight and looked back at the window, and scowled. Then turned back and broke into a sprint, the trees nearby were mere blurs in my vision, and before I knew it, I was deeper in the forest than I had wanted. With tired eyes I looked around and spotted a small den looking shelter. I walked over and crawled under beneath it, then curled up and slowly fell asleep.

. . .

A hard nudge woke me in the middle of the night. My eyes snapped open and I shoved whatever it was away. I heard a grunt, followed by a thud as my eyes adjusted to the darkness of night. I saw a dimly illuminated figure laying on the ground in front of me. I lifted up my head to get a better look. Then it moved and eventually stood in front of my sleeping place. I heard a low growl emit from it. I sat up and quickly got out of the den before it could even move. I turned and took a fighting stance I learned from karate lessons when I was young. The figure stood up straight and looked at me. Then it took a step toward me, and another, another, and it kept going until I could see exactly what it was.

It was another lucario.

He looked like he was half dead too. He had cuts on his arms and one long scar over his left eye, his fur was matted and dirty in some spots and he looked like he'd pass out any second. Needless to say, he looked like he'd just been to hell and back. I dropped my stance and stared at him, my head tilted slightly.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked.

He didn't even have the time to reply until he began to fall forward. I didn't even think when I ran forward and caught him before he hit the ground. I heard him let out a soft grunt of pain. I also let out a grunt, but I assure you, it was not one of pain.

"Geez! You're heavy!" I muttered.

I pulled him to the den and laid him onto the ground. He groaned and laid a paw over his arm. I looked at the obviously horrible wound and then pried his paw off. I gasped a the deep gash that traced down his arm from his shoulder to his elbow. I winced at the wound. Then gently touched it. He flinched and grunted in pain. I looked up at him, and withdrew my hand.

"Sorry! I-I didn't mean to…" I trailed off.

He was staring at me. I blinked a few times. We just stared at each other a moment, then I got an idea. I stood and walked out of the den, then turned back toward the guy.

"Stay here, I'll be back soon. So just don't die." With that, I jumped into a tree and made my way to the hospital.

:::::::::::::

Notes: oi vey, I can't write a longer chapter even if I tried... I'll try to update again soon (And by soon I mean in a few days w/ school in the way)

Jewel: R&R PLZ


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! School is such a bore. -A-... but its saturday and I figured I'd update one of my stories for you all so enjoy! ;3**

I crouched in a tall tree as I overlooked the hospital. I didn't want to go in there, but I had to. This task will not be easy, but hopefully it will be worth the trouble and that luck is on my side.

I climbed up about thirteen branches to one that almost touched an open window. I pulled myself onto the window sill and peeked inside. I quickly ducked though as I saw a man laying fully awake on the hospital bed. I growled, this was my only chance to find medicine and I wasn't about to let this guy stand in my way!

I jumped inside and glared at the man, mentally daring him to move a muscle. He stared at me with eyes wide. I noticed his hand move toward the emergency button.

"Touch that button and I'll tear your throat out where you lay." I growled.

He jerked his hand away from the button. "W-what do you want?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to just tell some stranger my plans? I think not." I growled standing up from my crouched position.

I turned and walked over to the door. Then cracked it open and peeked outside. Damn, it was busy out there. I growled. I would have to wait until later, but I couldn't. That guy back at the den would die of his injury if I didn't get back soon. I looked at the man and suddenly got an idea. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Maybe you can help me… My friend is sick and I need some supplies to heal him. Think you can get some things for me?" I asked.

The man slowly nodded. "What do you n-need?"

I listed the items I needed. Bandages, some water, a washcloth, some painkillers and some infection treatment. I watched closely as the man pressed the call button and listed the items he needed. I jumped out the window and onto the tree into the leaves so I wouldn't be seen. I waited for someone to deliver them and when they left, I jumped back inside. The man handed them to me. I nodded my thanks and jumped out then made my way back to the den.

. . .

When I finally cam back to the den, the sun had almost gone down. I entered the den and saw that my "guest" had fallen asleep. I kneeled down and put some of the items of the ground, but the bottle of painkillers fell out of my paw and clattered noisily to the ground. I winced and looked up at his face.

I had woken him up.

"Sorry," I said quickly, " the medicine slipped and I-"

"It is alright, I have been awake for a while." He interrupted.

I blinked a couple times. "Oh, okay. Um, h-how are you feeling?"

He shifted so that he was sitting up more. "Awful would be an understatement." He replied.

"Right," I said pulling out a painkiller. "take this." I handed it to him.

While he took the small pill, I picked up the infection killing spray and looked at the directions then I twisted the cap off and brought it close to his arm and sprayed it. He flinched and I heard a low growl. I looked up at him.

"Oh, quit being a wuss." I scolded.

He glared at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the washcloth and put some water on it. Then I began to wash his fur and clean his wounds. I was almost done when he spoke.

"You are quite talented in healing." He muttered.

I looked up at him. "Uh, thanks. I guess I learned most of it from my mother."

He looked at me curiously. "Your mother taught you?"

I nodded. Then finished washing his fur, I grabbed the roll of bandages and wrapped his arm up. When I was done I looked up at him.

"You will have to stay so I can check your wound and give it fresh bandages when needed." I said standing, the top of the den leaving only an inch or so above my ears.

"May I ask your name?" He asked.

"Sapphire, and yours?" I replied.

"Aaron."

I smiled kindly as I sat on the other side of the shelter. I yawned and felt my eyelids droop a bit. I rested my back and head on the wall behind me and slowly drifted to sleep.

**Jewel: And its another short one... *Glares at author***

**Me: Hey, I have more to write. but I won't update till maybe the 16th next week cause I'm slow like that!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey yall'! SO SORRY for the long wait, 8th grade SUCKS! but the next chapter is FINALLY HERE *confetti explodes everywhere***

**Jewel: ugh, took you long enough! oh, and RC has another poll on her profile so I think you should check it out! it will decide what character -and story- u guyz liek more. and she has a cool icon picture for both characters. I like both of them! ;3**

I soon woke due to the blasted sun getting in my eyes. I slowly sat up and stretched, then looked to the other side of the cave and saw Aaron still laying there asleep. One of my ears twitched and I stood then walked outside. The sun hadn't even come halfway past the trees, just peaking over. I sniffed the air. It was cool and crisp, after all, it was nearly Autumn and the leaves were starting to turn colors from green to red, yellow and orange.

My ears swiveled when I heard scuffling from behind me. I turned around and sure enough, Aaron was standing there the bandages still wrapped around his arm. He walked up to me. Then bowed his head.

"Thanks for helping me, ah, Sapphire was it?" He said upon reaching me.

I nodded. "No problem," I smiled nervously and scratched the back of my head," I couldn't just let that infected wound get you sick and kill you."

Aaron nodded, he seemed distant. I think. Then he looked up at me.

"Sapphire, do you live alone?" He asked me.

I shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

He blinked. Then faced away from me to the left.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well I thought you had a clan to live with. Like I do. Are you a runaway?" He asked.

I thought a moment. "Well, I guess so. I ran away from a human hospital."

Aaron looked surprised. "A human building?"

I nodded.

"Why were you there in the first place?"

"Well, there were scientists who wanted to kill and study me. So I ran away so they wouldn't kill me." I explained.

Aaron looked at me with wide eyes. Obviously shocked that I was able to get out of there. I sighed and looked away.

"I had to leave my family to escape though. I miss them a lot, but they would be safer if I didn't return home to them." I continued.

By now, Aaron had turned away from me. His ears a bit drooped due to sympathy I guessed.

"It must be hard for you. Leaving your family behind to keep them safe, it sounds very noble for one to do such a thing. They must miss you a lot." Aaron said looking at me.

I nodded slowly. "I must miss them more though. Even though I've been gone for only a couple of days." I slowly muttered.

Then I sighed whilst leaning forward and hanging my head. It was a bit of a mess.

"Oh well, I can't go back, so my only option is to stay out here." I sighed as I straightened my back and looking at him.

"Why can't you go back?" Aaron asked tilting his head.

"I'd be putting them in danger, as the scientists are after me and they would get rid of anything that stood in their way. Including my family." I said looking away.

Aaron put a paw on my shoulder. I looked at him and gave a small smile.

"Thanks, Aaron. I guess talking about it made me feel a bit better." I said softly.

He smiled at me. "You helped me after all, and you are not a bad person. If you wanted you could join our clan. I think the leader would be glad to have you there." He said shrugging.

I looked at him with wide eyes. "You, are inviting me to your clan? But what if they don't like me?" I asked panicking.

"Now I am sure they will like you, Sapphire, just give them a chance." Aaron said obviously trying to calm me down.

I took in a deep breath and calmed down a bit. Then I looked at Aaron.

"Alright, lead the way."

Aaron nodded and turned away and began running. I followed him without question. We ran through the forest for a while and everything looked the same to me but Aaron looked like he knew where he was going so I kept quiet until he stopped suddenly causing me to run into him.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" I cried rubbing my muzzle.

Aaron was staring at a group of bushes with his ears standing up tall and he looked very alert. I followed his gaze and noticed that the bushes were rustling. Then he tensed up and growled while his ears flattened to his head. I hid behind him.

"What is it?" I whispered out of fear.

He looked back at me then suddenly tackled me to the ground and I could barely see a flamethrower rush by where my head was just seconds ago. Aaron quickly jumped off of me and threw an aura sphere into the bushes. There was a cry of pain before an orange flash ran from the bushes and tackled Aaron to the ground. I could see that it was an infernape. Aaron kicked him off and sent him flying away and into the bushes but a flamethrower erupted and I looked at Aaron to warn him, but it hit me instead and threw me into a tree. I slid down to the ground, and groaned in agony. I winced and heard faint sounds but they were too soft to hear properly. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Aaron was pinned to the ground. My eyes snapped open and I moved and tackled the infernape off of him before it could use flamethrower at close range. The infernape grunted as he hit the ground. I stood in between the infernape and Aaron in a fighting stance. The infernape stood and lunged at me I -with surprising speed- blocked the punch and retaliated with an ice punch to the head. It wasn't very effective, but it caused him to flinch at least.

I lunged forward and gave a series of punches to his body, then with one large punch, I launched him into a tree. He broke through it and a few others before disappearing from my sight. I snorted and turned to Aaron who was just getting up to his feet. I walked over and helped him to his feet and steady himself. He stared at me.

"That was incredible! How did you learn to fight like that?" He breathed.

I blushed a bit. "It just came to me. I've never fought anyone in my life." I admitted.

He looked confused. "Surely you must have fought someone to fight that well."

I sighed. "Anyway, are you alright?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I should be. And you?"

I shrugged then looked down at my burnt side. My fur was singed near black and it was still smoking a bit from the impact. I looked up at Aaron again.

"I guess I'm fine. A bit crispy though." I answered.

He chuckled. "Alright, let us continue."

I nodded and we began walking again and it wasn't long before we came to a large cave. Aaron led me inside and we walked for a while. Soon though, I could see a light at the end. I ran ahead and Aaron followed. What was at the end astonished me.

There was a medium sized valley with beautiful flowers. There were different caves. Some were a bit bigger than others, but they looked like they could suffice for houses, or at least give great shelter from the weather. There were about forty of them in the space of the valley. There was a pond in the middle that sparkled in the sun and there were some other Lucario roaming around with a few Riolu here and there. I smiled when I remembered that I may join this beautiful place. I turned and looked back at Aaron still smiling. He smiled back and I felt my tail twitch and wag back and forth happily, but I didn't care. I felt myself suddenly know a new reason to why I wanted to stay, it was for him. I didn't notice I was staring at him until he tilted his head. I blushed a bit and hoped -no, prayed- that he didn't just read my mind.

I turned back to the valley. Some residents had seen me and were staring. My ears lowered in self consciousness. I felt Aaron stand beside me and he looked at me smiling.

"Do not worry, Sapphire, I am sure you will fit in nicely here. The residents here are kind," Then, a very large Lucario with darker tinted fur -nearly midnight blue- stepped out of one of the caves and instantly glared over to me. He seemed to be judging my very soul, looking for any imperfection or mistakes. Like looking for a smudge of black marker on a mirror. I shrank at his almost dark, sinister stare. Aaron lowered his ears and let out a low growl and the darker Lucario snorted and went back into his den.

I looked at Aaron. "Who was that?" I asked.

He snorted. "Duran, he is the only Lucario with darker color. Some say he was born to be evil, others say it was only the small side of a rare chance. He is not very kind to others and surprisingly enough, he is second in charge of the clan and he will stay like that if the next in line has no heirs."

I tilted my head. "Who's next in line?" I asked.

He sighed. "I am. So that is why Duran hates me. He wishes I was never born into my fathers blood line."

I took a minute to process all of that. Then I nodded in understanding. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a small Riolu bound out of a den and ran directly to us. A female Lucario came after the riolu. I quickly moved in the riolu's path and caught her. The small child squirmed in my grip and the mother came over and nodded gratefully. Then she took the child and carried her back to the den. I smiled as I watched them go. Then I turned to Aaron.

"So, are you going to introduce me to your father, or are we going to stand here all day?" I asked smirking.

He flinched and nodded then led me to a large den. And as we walked I realized that his father would decide my fate for the rest of my life…

**ugh, 4 pages in document form and it STILL comes out short! I hate my life T^T**

**Jewel: and the ending was sucky too...**

**Me: well, dah, but- grrr yes it is... :C**

**Jewel: well lets hope next wait will be MUCH shorter. R&R Plz! ^^**


End file.
